Bubblebath
es:Bubblebath (EP) "Bubblebath" is the debut extended play (EP) by That Poppy (who now goes by the name Poppy). The EP was released on February 12th, 2016 and has currently sold around 20,000 copies. Background And Conception "Bubblebath" came into existence largely due to the success of the first single, "Lowlife". Poppy and Titanic Sinclair initially signed to Island Records and Geffen Records to collaborate together on the extended play. In Poppy's YouTube video "Ask Poppy A Question", Poppy states that she named the EP "Bubblebath" because "the world is very dirty and could benefit from a bubblebath." The iTunes Store describes the EP as "Having burst from YouTube into the music world, the smart-mouthed singer That Poppy’s first EP shows off her winking sense of humour and wide-ranging pop savvy. "Lowlife" is a reggae-tinged toast raised from the gutter; "Money" takes aim at consumerism over deceptively glossy beats. The charging "Altar" pairs Poppy’s attempts to stop a wedding with propulsive dance pop, while "American Kids" sticks up for much-maligned millennials over a sumptuous beat. Confident and catchy, this debut is full of sardonic lyrics and pop promise.". Theme "Bubblebath" (excluding "Lowlife" and "Altar") tells the story of Poppy becoming famous at a young age, selling her soul to the media at 15 and proceeding her career, never to see her family again and completely erasing her past. Details "Lowlife" was released as the EP's first single on July 24th, 2015, which later resulted in two different remixes of the song. A music video for "Lowlife" was released onto her official VEVO YouTube channel on July 24th, 2015. Poppy also released a video accompanying an acoustic cover of the song onto her VEVO channel on September 18th, 2015. Several months after her debut EP was released, she released the music video for "Money" on July 29th, 2016 onto her official VEVO channel. The audio for the other tracks present on the EP, "Altar" and "American Kids", were also released onto her VEVO channel on the EP's official release date. The EP is available on the streaming services Apple Music and Spotify. It can also be purchased on the iTunes Store for $3.66 USD. Reception The debut EP was exceptionally well-received across media. "Lowlife" especially received critical acclaim, award nominations and radio airtime. "Money" also received praise upon the release of its music video, and was also featured in a TV show as well as a video game. Internet media articles also praised the execution of the colorful music videos accompanying the tracks. While Altar and American Kids were typically overshadowed by the previous two tracks, Tyler Peterson of UQMUSIC described the whole EP as a "small collection of millennial masterpieces". Titanic Sinclair and Poppy parted with Island Records shortly after the extended play's release, with the Poppy team stating that they want their new music to not sound as contemporary. Tracklist Gallery File:Poppybubblebathbath1.jpg Trivia * The song "Chewing Gum" was supposed to be the B-side to "Bubblebath", as confirmed by Poppy herself on the website Genius.https://genius.com/Poppy-chewing-gum-lyrics * "Bubblebath" largely contrasts with the style and production of Poppy.Computer, as "Bubblebath" sounds more contemporary and has two songs in the reggae-pop genre, which "Poppy.Computer" does not. ** However, Money is a song that is more faithful to the sound of "Poppy.Computer", which is why it was used as the encore of the Poppy.Computer Tour. * "Dance With Me", "Guns & Gold", "If U Like", "I Heart Poppy", "Little Psycho" and "Winona Ryder" were all outtakes from the EP. References Category:Bubblebath EP Category:2016 Category:EPs Category:Discography